Chains of Fate
by coolgamer
Summary: What if Sigmund hadn't been able to save Capell from Leonid at Vesplume tower? father son fic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Sigmund hadn't been able to stop Leonid's attack on Capell at Vesplume tower? **

**I did change a few things to the story line of the game. Basically Capell is successful in cutting the chain before Leonid turns to attack him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Why~**

Sigmund sat in the chair as he gazed at the red haired boy lying in the bed in front of him. The boy was bandaged heavily but had somehow survived the attack. Though he was alive he had fallen into a coma and Sigmund could only watch him sadly.

He sighed as he rested his head against his clenched hands as his elbows rested on his knees. His shoulders shook slightly as he took in a couple shaky breaths. He let out a small sad sound as what happened replayed in his head.

_He watched as Leonid rose into the air and began to charge an attack. He glanced briefly over to Capell who was getting ready to attack the chain. As he looked back at Leonid the man glanced back down at him coolly._

"_If it is the end you seek, then I shall not deny you its embrace!" Leonid said._

_A wave of power swept the others back as the attack began to grow more powerful. Sigmund froze as Leonid's gaze traveled to Capell as the sound of the chain shattering filled the area. Sigmund watched as Leonid began to turn towards Capell._

"_The Liberator's shadow? Or perhaps…" Leonid said as he began to float towards Capell._

"_Stay away from him!"Sigmund yelled as Capell turned to see Leonid in the air._

"_You regard him quite highly… Amusing." Leonid said as he glanced at Sigmund._

_Sigmund watched in horror as Leonid stopped floating and began to charge a ball of energy over his head as he stared down at Capell. Capell faltered slightly as he stared up at Leonid scared and couldn't seem to move. _

"_You are merely dregs. I have lost all interest in you…but I will still…" Leonid said to Capell as the ball of energy grew._

"_No…no…no!" Capell cried scared as the energy began to shoot out to the sides like lightning._

"_Veros the Crimson! Grant me your power!" Leonid chanted as the energy became more lightning like._

"_Think again!" Sigmund cried as he began to run towards Leonid._

_He watched Leonid and as he jumped Leonid's servant got in his way though Sigmund slashed him down as he just leapt at Leonid. Just as he almost reached Leonid, Saranda appeared and knocked Sigmund back and stood between Leonid and the Liberation Force. _

"_I bid you farewell." Leonid said to Capell._

_Capell moved back and put a hand over his eyes as he turned his head away. Leonid released the spell as Sigmund watched in horror. He heard Aya and Michelle yell out in fear for Capell as Balbagan and Eugene moved forward despite knowing they'd be too late. Sigmund's eyes widened as the spell hit Capell directly and the boy collapsed on the ground with a yell. _

"_Let us leave since our business here is done." Leonid said calmly to Saranda._

"_Of course." Saranda agreed as the two vanished._

_As soon as Saranda was out of his way Sigmund ran towards Capell. Eugene, Michelle, and Aya ran over at the same time all knowing how to heal. Sigmund could only look down at Capell in horror as he knelt next to the fallen boy. He couldn't even see if the boy was breathing as he lifted him carefully into his arms. _

_Eugene and the other two knelt in front of him and Capell. Eugene reached a hand out and his eyes widened as he placed his two fingers on Capell's neck. He then moved them to the boy's wrist and then his sides before placing his ear near the boy's mouth. He pulled away and looked at the two girls then Sigmund who looked back with hopeful eyes._

"_He's still breathing…but barely." Eugene answered the unspoken question. _

_Sigmund let out a sad sigh of relief as the three began to use Levi on the boy. He heard another pair of feet approach and saw Rucha kneel next to Aya and begin to cast megalevi as well. He watched as a few of the wounds began to heal and he could see signs that Capell was breathing._

"_It's not safe here." Edward said as he and the others waited for them.  
>"He shouldn't be moved!" Aya said to Edward.<em>

"_Then we leave him!" Edward stated coldly._

_Sigmund looked at Eugene as he gave his childhood friend pleading eyes. Eugene's eyes widened before he nodded and put his hand on Aya's shoulder. She turned to look at him confused._

"_Can you get Gustav to carry Capell to town?" Eugene asked her._

"_Eugene!" Edward and Aya cried surprised._

"_We're not leaving him here, Gustav is the only one who might be able to carry him with relative ease." Eugene explained._

"_All right." Aya agreed reluctantly._

_Sigmund lifted Capell up carefully and took him down the stairs with Eugene's help. He gently placed Capell onto the bear's back as Eugene tied him on with some rope. He glanced at Capell worriedly and Eugene put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. They began to exit the tower quickly but carefully with the girls and Eugene healing Capell every once in a while to keep him alive. _

Sigmund was broken from his thoughts as the door to the room opened. He turned to see Eugene standing there looking worried. Sigmund gave him a slight glare before he turned back to Capell.

"Everyone wants to speak with you." Eugene told him quietly.

"I can't leave him…" Sigmund said.

"Sigmund…I understand you're worried but he'll be fine for a few minutes alone." Eugene assured.

"Fine…" Sigmund agreed reluctantly as he stood.

As they exited the room Sigmund looked back inside and looked at the bed where Capell rested. He looked down sadly as he clenched his eyes shut before closing the door. His face hardened into that of the Liberator as they headed to the living room. Everyone was already there and they all turned when Eugene and Sigmund entered.

"My lord Sigmund why haven't we left for the next chain? That boy has been treated and has a good doctor why must we wait here?" Edward demanded.

"Because he is essential to the force." Sigmund replied.

"How is he essential?" Edward demanded.

"Because he can destroy chains." Sigmund stated.

"So can you Sigmund." Balbagan stated.

"No I can't…" Sigmund revealed.

"What do you mean my lord?" Aya asked.

"I thought so…" Savio muttered as he walked forward.

"Savio?" Rico and Rucha asked.

"You destroyed the Chain of Castle Prevent and then when we went to Burgusstadt you had the lunar rite performed." Savio said.

"What does that have to do with my dear Sigmund?" Michelle asked.

"Well after that the next chain we destroyed was the Sapran chain and Capell destroyed it." Savio stated.

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded.

"Sigmund did not rely on lunaglyphs because he didn't have one." Savio said.

"You mean lord Sigmund is a…" Aya began.

"I am not an Unblessed. I had my lunaglyph removed, though it is a story for another time." Sigmund stated.

"So what are you saying Savio?" Rico asked.

"When Capell escorted me to Eugene he could not see in the dark due to he did not rely on a lunaglyph." Savio began.

"Wait are you saying?" Edward began.

"Yes, Capell is an unblessed." Savio revealed.

Everyone stared at Savio in shock. Sigmund just stared at Savio with a slightly angered look in his eyes. Savio gave him an apologetic look though his face showed no mention of remorse.

"What's it matter if Capell is an unblessed?" Rucha asked.

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.

"Well Faina and Leaf were nice and they're unblessed. Capell is also nice…so does it truly matter?" Rucha asked.

"Well…" Eugene began.

"Capell was born on a full moon…" Sigmund muttered.

"My lord?" Aya asked.

"He was born on the night of a full moon but there was an unexpected eclipse." Sigmund said a bit louder.

"How do you know?" Aya asked confused.

Sigmund just looked down as he let out a quiet sad sigh.

**~End ch.1~**

**So what do you all think? Should Sigmund reveal how he knows? Also Sigmund does know that Capell is his son he just doesn't let on and Capell pieces it together towards the end of the game.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Past~**

Sigmund looked to the stairs as he faced away from the others in thought. He didn't want to tell them of his past but if it helped Capell or their mission then he would. He had wished to tell it to Capell before the others but at the moment it didn't seem possible.

"I do not believe it is my story to tell." Sigmund stated.

"If I am correct the story you speak of is something only known to you, and the empress." Eugene spoke up.

"You knew?" Sigmund asked.

"I did not know the exact story but I do know that the empress knows of it. When did you begin remembering?" Eugene asked.

"I've had memories my whole life…they just fully fit together when I saw Capell." Sigmund said as he turned to his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Dominica demanded.

Sigmund sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs and looked at everyone. Everyone was watching him intently as they waited for answers to their questions. He glanced once more to the stairs before sighing.

"Do you all know of Cassandra?" He asked.

"Cassandra was a kingdom where the first chain was attached. A few years before the moon was chained it was ruled by King Volsung right?" Aya asked.

"Very good I see you know you're history. Tell me what you know." Sigmund encouraged.

"Well if I'm right the king had no heir it was said the queen was pregnant but no mention of the child being born. The king left Cassandra and never returned. It eventually fell to the order of chains years later." Aya stated.

"Volsung did have an heir, a son, born on the night of a full moon but there was an unexpected eclipse before the rite was performed." Sigmund filled in.

"Wait didn't you say that Capell was born the same way?" Rico asked.

"Let him finish." Eugene reprimanded.

"Due to the baby becoming and unblessed the king was forced to cast the baby down the river, but before he gave it to a loyal officer he named the baby." Sigmund said sadly.

All was quiet as he looked down at the ground sadly as the memories played in his mind. He could barely hold back tears as he thought of abandoning Capell to the river. He had so much to make up for in terms of Capell.

"What was the baby's name?" Balbagan asked.

"Capell." Sigmund stated.

"You expect us to believe that the Capell we have known is the prince of Cassandra?" Edward cried in outrage.

"Edward be quiet and allow Sigmund to speak!" Eugene said angrily.

"But this is ridiculous! How does he know that Capell is this prince? Capell is just some unblessed that was lucky to even meet us. If he hadn't come along none of this would have happened." Edward sneered.

"I will not have you speak of my son that way!" Sigmund shouted at Edward as he stood angrily.

"Your son…?" Michelle asked.

"Sigmund please calm down and finish telling us." Eugene said as he tried to calm the man down.

Sigmund sat down but he glare at Edward who sat back with a guilty look. Everyone was shocked into silence and confusion over what had happened. They all waited for their leader to continue.

"Volsung left Cassandra to find a way to remove lunaglyphs due to the fact his son was an unblessed. He traveled to Halgita and spoke with the empress to learn of a way to have it removed." Sigmund continued.

"The power to remove a lunaglyph is one only an Aristo would have." Savio stated.

"Yes. Volsung asked Kiriya to research a way for it to be removed. He brought his findings to Volsung and Empress Svala." Sigmund added.

"Where the ritual was performed?" Dominica asked.

"Yes…sadly to remove one's lunaglyph reverted them to the age they were when they first got one." Sigmund explained.

"So Volsung became a baby again?" Rucha asked.

"Yes. The empress then raised the baby as her own and gave him a new name." Sigmund replied with a kind smile to the child.

"What did she name him?" Rico asked.

"Sigmund, she named the baby Sigmund." Eugene answered.

Everyone was quiet as they looked at Sigmund in shock. He gave Eugene a sad smile and nodded to his friend for answering. He once against glanced at the stairs in slight worry.

"So you're saying that Lord Sigmund is the king of Cassandra, Volsung?" Aya asked.

"Yes I am Volsung." Sigmund replied.

"So when you said that Capell is your son…" Michelle began.

"I meant he is my son. Even though looking at the two of us now it'd be hard to believe." Sigmund stated.

"Is that why you act so much older then you are?" Aya asked.

"I suppose it is. Once Volsung's memories began to return I guess I changed my attitude to fit my previous life." Sigmund said as he went into a deep thought.

"So then Capell is…he's really a prince?" Aya asked.

"Yes he is also our only hope against the order of chains…" Sigmund looked down sadly.

"What is the matter my lord?" Aya asked concerned.

"It was due to me having my lunaglyph removed that this all happened." Sigmund explained.

"What do you mean my lord?" Edward asked.

"When it was removed the power went into a young boy in the vicinity at the time…the boy was Leonid." Sigmund explained.

"Wouldn't that make it Capell's fault?" Edward asked shocking everyone.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"Well Volsung had the lunaglyph removed because Capell was an unblessed so it's all Capell's fault correct?" Edward implied.

"Don't you dare accuse Capell of something he had no control over!" Michelle cried as she slapped Edward.

"That's low Edward! Do you dislike Capell so much you'd blame him for something he didn't do!" Aya shouted.

"Everyone please calm down, Capell is resting." Eugene stated as he raised his voice.

This made everyone quiet down as they glanced at the stairs. Sigmund sighed as he tried to control his anger and stood. He looked at Eugene who nodded before going up the stairs. He heard cries for him to stop before he entered Capell's room. He sat in the chair he originally occupied after closing the door.

He pushed some of Capell's hair out of his face and watched him sadly. He didn't know what he could do to help his son and he couldn't lose him again.

"Please…let him wake up…" Sigmund muttered as he closed his eyes.

Sigmund sat there with his head on his closed hands as he muttered the same thing. He didn't notice Capell's hand move or him shift a tiny bit as he clenched his eyes shut. What caught Sigmund's attention was the groan of pain he heard and he snapped his head up. Capell's eyes opened yet they remained unfocused as he stared at the ceiling.

"Capell?" Sigmund asked hopefully.

"Sigmund…?" Capell asked in a weak voice that also sounded tired.

Sigmund could only smile as he saw his son awake, even in a state of disorientation. He sat back down and just watched Capell drift off back to sleep to try and recover his senses.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Cassie: Thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Explanations~**

Capell had been doing much better over the last week and a half. He stayed awake for longer periods of time and was able to eat better. Everyone, except Edward, had been visiting Capell but told him nothing of Sigmund's past.

Sigmund walked up to the room and knocked on the door holding a tray in his hands. The tray held on it a bowl of fruit and a bowl of soup. He was going to have a long talk with Capell and decided to do it over lunch.

"Come in!" Capell called.

Sigmund opened the door and smiled at Capell which the boy returned. Sigmund walked in and placed the tray on the bed side table before taking the soup off and putting in the table so Capell could have the tray on his lap.

The boy wasn't as heavily bandaged as he had been a week or so ago. He was now allowed to sit up but was still ordered to stay in bed. At first the boy hated being bedridden after he was able to sit up but with all of their friends visiting him he wasn't bored.

"Thanks." Capell said as he took a bite of a red berry.

"I need to discuss something with you and I thought we could do it over lunch." Sigmund told him.

"Alright. Why did you bring me fruit though?" Capell asked.

"It's your favorite food isn't it? We've been traveling long enough together that I'd notice." Sigmund told him.

"Okay!" Capell said happily.

Sigmund ate his soup as he contemplated how to tell Capell. He watched the boy eat the fruit happily. He couldn't help but smile and wonder if they would be eating like this if he was still Volsung and Capell hadn't been cast down the river.

"Sigmund?" Capell asked breaking the liberator out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Sigmund asked.

"You wanted to discuss something with me?" Capell asked.

"Right…sorry." Sigmund apologized.

"It's okay." Capell said.

"First off I want to get out of the way the fact that I know you are an Unblessed." Sigmund said.

Capell froze and stared at Sigmund in shock. "Wh-what?"

"I know you are an Unblessed." Sigmund said again.

"H-how?" Capell asked.

"That I will explain to you." Sigmund said.

"Alright…" Capell agreed.

"First off I'd like to ask about your past." Sigmund said.

"My past?" Capell questioned.

"Yes what did you do before becoming a traveling musician?" Sigmund asked.

"Oh…" Capell looked away.

He looked down at the bowl of fruit in thought. Sigmund waited patiently knowing it was not an easy subject for his son. Capell sighed before turning back to Sigmund.

"I was taken in by an elderly couple who had found me. I grew up with them until they passed away and I was taken to an orphanage. When I was older enough I became a traveling musician." Capell told him.

"Did anyone mind you were an Unblessed?" Sigmund asked.

"Not the people who raised me…the village and the orphanage hated the fact but were forced to care for me…the other kids would attack me though." Capell told him.

"I see…I'm sorry…" Sigmund apologized.

"It's not your fault." Capell assured.

"It is my fault though." Sigmund said.

Capell looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sigmund watched Capell closely at the boy looked back. Sigmund sighed and set his now empty bowl down and crossed his arms.

"Do you know why we look so much alike?" Sigmund asked.

"Coincidence?" Capell asked.

"Not even close." Sigmund said with a laugh.

"Then why?" Capell asked.

"Several years ago before the first chain was placed in Cassandra the king, Volsung, was expecting his first born child. They thought the child was blessed because he was born on the night of a full moon…but right before the lunar rite was performed there was a sudden eclipse." Sigmund began.

"What happened to the baby?" Capell asked.

"He became an Unblessed. The king was forced to cast the newborn down the river. He gave the newborn to a loyal general and a note naming the baby. The general sent the baby down the river and Volsung was left with no heir and a heavy heart." Sigmund said.

"What was the baby's name?" Capell asked.

"I will answer that in a moment." Sigmund told him.

"Alright…what happened next?" Capell asked.

"Volsung traveled to Halgita to ask a researcher to find a way to remove lunaglyphs. The researcher returned and gave the findings to Empress Svala. She performed the ritual on Volsung and successfully removed his lunaglyph. The only downside was that he reverted to the age he received his lunaglyph." Sigmund said.

"So he was a baby again?" Capell asked.

"Yes…he was raised by the Empress and given a new name." Sigmund answered.

"What was his new name?" Capell asked.

"Do you want to know the newborns name?" Sigmund asked.

"Yes." Capell said interestedly.

"The newborn's name was Capell." Sigmund said pausing as he saw Capell's eyes widen.

"Are you…" Capell began.

"You are Volsung's son. His only living heir and the Prince of Casandra." Sigmund stated.

"What? Are you crazy?" Capell asked in disbelief.

"And Volsung was renamed Sigmund." Sigmund added.

Capell's eyes widened. "Wait…are you saying?"

"Yes. Capell I am your father."

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! **

**Anyone get the reference at the end?**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Cassie: Glad you liked the chapter! Capell's reaction will be in the next chapter! Also awesome! I just started playing Last Remnant!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Undiscovery.**

**~Understanding~**

Capell sat there in shock as he just stared at Sigmund. Sigmund fought the urge to fidget as he waited for Capell's reaction. He was slightly relieved that Capell seemed to be in shock at the moment.

"Capell?" He asked tentatively.

Capell started. "Oh…um…I…don't really know what to say…"

Sigmund smiled gently. "That's fine; I've just told you something huge."

"Sigmund…" Capell began before looking away.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me some time to digest all of this?" Capell asked.

"Of course," Sigmund stood and took the tray and empty bowls.

Capell watched him walk to the door nervously. Sigmund opened the door and stepped into the hall. Before closing the door he turned to Capell.

"Let me know when you're ready." Sigmund told him before closing the door.

Capell watched as the door closed sadly. He sighed as he lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now?

"What do I do…?" He whispered aloud.

"Capell?" Aya asked as she opened the door.

Capell sat up. "Aya…"

Aya walked into the room with Rico and Rucha following her. She sat in the chair Sigmund had vacated as Rico and Rucha sat on the end of the bed. Capell smiled at them before it fell, he couldn't take his mind of what Sigmund told him.

"Did Sigmund tell you?" Aya asked.

Capell looked at her surprised. "You knew?"

"We just found out after we arrived back from the tower and you were taken care of," Aya explained.

"I…see…" Capell looked down, "Do you know about me being…"

"An Unblessed?" Aya asked.

Capell nodded. "Yeah…"

"Sigmund did tell us."

Rucha smiled at Capell. "We don't care! You're really nice Capell!"

"Yeah! You're like a big brother to us! Whether you're an Unblessed or not isn't important! What's important is that you're Capell," Rico added.

Capell smiled. "Thanks, Rico, Rucha."

"I agree with them about not caring that you're an Unblessed," Aya told him.

"Thank you, Aya," Capell smiled at her.

They spent the rest of the time just talking about what had been happening in Fayel since they returned. Capell was still thinking over what Sigmund had told him the whole time though, which the three seemed to notice. After Aya and the twins left he heard a few other visitors arrive outside his room. He smiled as he saw Eugene, Balbagan, and Michelle enter.

"Oh, Capell!" Michelle hugged him close to her chest.

"Michelle…" Capell blushed.

"Glad to see you're better," Eugene said.

"You had us all worried," Balbagan added.

"You three don't mind?" Capell asked carefully.

"Mind?" Michelle asked looking confused.

"If you mean about you being an Unblessed, then no we don't mind," Eugene told him.

"I'm happy," Capell said with a smile.

"Well we just came to check on you, we actually have to go do some shopping, sorry." Eugene told him.

"That's okay! I don't mind at all!" Capell told him.

"We'll stop by again later." Michelle assured.

Capell smiled as they left before grabbing the sheet music he had been working on. Rico and Savio had both been helping him work on some of the music, which Capell appreciated. He heard the door open and looked up and smiled at Dominica.

"Hey, kid." She greeted.

"Hi."

"I wanted to check on you. Are you doing okay?" She asked.

"I'm better, still hurt a bit."

"So Sigmund told you?" She asked.

"Yeah…I don't know what to say to him…"

"Well how do you feel about what he told you?"

Capell looked down at his hands, "I feel…many things really…"

"Want to tell me what these things are?"

"I feel…happy to know I have family, yet at the same time I feel angry. He abandoned me…I don't want to hate him but as I begin to think it over that comes to mind first…"

"Capell…I could tell from how Sigmund was acting when he told us his story that giving you up was the hardest thing he had ever done."

"But…" Capell began.

"Capell, he left his kingdom so that he could get that damn lunaglyph removed. He wanted to do it because his son, the one he cared for deeply was an unblessed."

"Dominica…"

Dominica smiled as she stood, "Don't hate him…at least give him a chance."

Capell smiled, "I will…thanks…but what do I say to him…?"

Dominica walked to the door and turned to Capell as her hand rested on the handle. Capell just watched her as he waited for her to say something. She seemed to be assessing the situation and to Capell she reminded him of a motherly figure.

"Say what you want," She opened the door and stepped out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and Capell looked down at the blanket in interest. He jolted as he heard a knock and just stared at the door, becoming nervous. He had a feeling he knew exactly who was behind that door. Before he could tell the person to enter the door opened and Sigmund appeared.

There was silence as he closed the door and approached the chair next to Capell's bed. As he sat down they still said nothing. Capell couldn't look at the man as he tried to think of something to say.

"Capell/Sigmund-" They both began at the same time.

Sigmund quieted immediately, "You go ahead."

"No…you're older you should speak first…" Capell urged.

Sigmund sighed, "I'm sorry for everything I dropped on you…but I want you to know that I wish to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?"

"I regret having let you go, it was the worst thing I ever did…"

Capell smiled, "I'm sorry…"

Sigmund smiled sadly, "I understand-"

"I was angry with you at first…but now I've realized that…I'm happy and I understand…I'd like to try and make things right on my end as well."

"Capell…" Sigmund looked at him in shock.

"Of course to the public we'll still be Sigmund the Liberator and his look-a-like Capell but to our friends and ourselves we'll be father and son," Capell said with a smile.

Sigmund smiled but said nothing, and that was all he needed to do. Capell understood that he consented to what he had said and they just sat there in silence. Sigmund continued to sit there even after Capell had fallen asleep. He wouldn't let his son go again if he couldn't help it; he was going to make this right.

**~End ch. 4~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**The reference at the end of ch. 3 was to star wars…**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**ppalae1: I'm glad you still like the story. Sorry it took so long to update. Slowly playing the last remnant.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about this story! I just started playing Infinite Undiscovery again, current place: just finished Vesplume Tower...so sad...anyways! **

**I'm just letting you guys know that when I re-read the chapters to continue them I realized that I wanted to do something a little differently, that and my writing style is vastly different now so I want to re-write what I have. **

**Seeing as there aren't many chapters it shouldn't take me too long to re-write everything so I should have everything fixed soon and the newest chapter posted! If you guys have any suggestions let me know!**


End file.
